Wrath of a Flower
by Iridescent Shadows
Summary: Black Star has a new videogame he enjoys spending all his time on… but what about Tsubaki? Her feelings are jumbled and estrogen-induced, inevitably becoming viciously evil. What will Black Star do when he gets to backlash from this? Warning: An unfortunate Black Star with a moody Partner


I do not own any of the Soul Eater characters.

Summary: Black Star has a new videogame he enjoys spending all his time on… but what about Tsubaki? Her feelings are jumbled and estrogen-induced, inevitably becoming viciously evil. What will Black Star do when he gets to backlash from this?

Inspiration: I was sitting and listening to my friends play their videogames and I couldn't help but feel a smidgen of what Tsubaki feels. It's a sucky feeling, so I decided to put that feeling on steroids and write a Fic about it.

Warning: An unfortunate Black Star with a moody Partner

* * *

**Wrath of a Flower**

B**y** I**r**i**d**e**s**c**e**n**t** S**h**a**d**o**w**s

* * *

Poor, Black Star. Poor… poor, Black Star. Completely unaware, absolutely oblivious and yet so entirely at fault. He sat in his room, playing his newest videogame he'd borrowed from Soul. Lights out, eyes wide and his mouth glued in a half grin; he was obsessed. So far, he adored it, spent his entire Spring Break killing zombies and ranking up his warrior into a God Black Star could be proud of. He only ever paused for food or the occasional potty break, leaving him a drooling and exhausted mess before his game station.

However, he'd no idea the horror coming into existence in the very next room.

In the living room of their peaceful apartment, alone with the buzz of an abandoned television set turned to a station of static, was Tsubaki. It was rare to see her so glum, the adolescent was usually a bundle of giggles and smiles, especially when home for an entire week with her beloved Black Star.

That week had been terrible though, the complete opposite of all the fantasies and daydreams she'd thought up during free period in school. Instead of happy conversations, gentle touches, playful exchanges and some long awaited sexy-time, she got nothing. Zilch, nada. She was yesterday's news compared to the videogame, and it had her looking like a zombie herself.

Though Black Star had been in the same apartment with her all week and technically was spending all his time with her, she only got around 30% of his attention. The rest was devoted to his game.

He'd tried though, he really did, he started up conversations and jokes and had plenty of laughs with her, but it was made apparent she was not the center of his attention when he'd cut off to gape about his latest kill. He was just through the motions and Tsubaki knew it.

And so, Tsubaki was lifeless, feeling neglected and so alone even though her partner was only in the other room. Slouching in a worn out couch with a dead look on her face as boredom took its toll, she listened to the excited whoop of her partner.

"Tsubaki! You gotta see this, it's awesome!"

Tsubaki looked to the wall of the living room, she knew his bedroom was just beyond. She felt a strange mix of emotions: anger, anger towards herself and sadness. She was angry that's all Black Star ever wanted her for lately – to show her his video game – then again, she knew she should be flattered. And she was! However, it still bothered her. That made her mad at herself, the fact that she should be happy for him and supporting his joy but she wasn't.

It made her sad, too. That she was alone, so close and yet so far from the object of her affection. She felt her throat tighten and her eyes heat, she blinked pointlessly to try and avoid the tears but they came anyways. She hurriedly wiped them away and returned her gaze to the snowy television screen.

The silence fell after Black Star's call and Tsubaki felt herself go cold. That feeling of loneliness settled again and though she wracked her brain with chores to keep her busy, none were appealing. So she continued to sit… and sit… and sit… and-

_Bring_!

Tsubaki's eyes flickered to the end table as the phone lit up and rang its cheery little tune. She contemplated on answering it or not, but after a few rings her conscience got the best of her and she jumped across the couch to snatch up the phone.

"Hello?" She asked sweetly, as she brought the phone to her ear, despite the miserable feelings welling up inside her.

"Hey Tsu," Soul greeted in his deep voice, "It's me."

Tsubaki smiled and sat back into the couch, hugging her legs to herself as she took in the moment of happiness. "Hello, Soul. How are you?"

"Good, you?" And the moment was gone. Tsubaki paused for a moment, glancing to Black Star's room and then answering with a fake smile:

"I'm doing great, thank you for asking."

"Cool, hey, how's Black Star like the game I gave him?"

This caused a flicker of anger to spark through her, but she quickly berated herself and fell back into despair, "He's loving it…"

"Awesome, I was just calling to make sure he'd not broken it or anything."

"No, I'm keeping an eye on it. I told him if he broke it he'd go a week cooking for himself." Tsubaki remembered the last time Black Star had tried cooking, she sighed warily at the image of her blackened kitchen and murdered frying pan. Though Black Star had been ecstatic he'd made the Grilled Cheese he'd slaved over for nearly three hours, Tsubaki was horrified. It was made a rule then, Tsubaki would stick to the cooking.

Soul winced on the other line, "Harsh."

Tsubaki shrugged, "I don't care."

That last line hung in the air and settled over the two. It was cold, cruel and definitely _not_ something you heard coming from Tsubaki. She was sweet and forgiving and never lost her temper. However this time, behind the composed mask of indifference, Tsubaki was boiling.

Soul was taken aback by this and waited a long moment for her to realize she'd been evil and fumble… but she didn't. His eyes widened a bit and his throat was suddenly dry, he felt as if at any moment Tsubaki would throw one of her hidden kunai and murder his best friend. Not that she'd given any indication that she would, but for Tsubaki to actually be cold was a feat in and of itself.

"Um… Tsu, are you ok?"

"Fine, why?" Her voice had sharpened a bit due to her thinking about Black Star's game-time and poor Soul was catching the heat from it.

On the other end, sitting across from Maka on his own couch, he tugged at his collar awkwardly. Maka peeked up from her book at this and a curious look crossed her face. "No reason," he laughed nervously, practically feeling her fury seeping through the phone, "Just remember, Maka's here if you ever need to talk."

At this, both Maka and Tsubaki were surprised. The added comment snapped Tsubaki from her thoughts effectively, leaving her unaware to whatever she'd said or had been thinking, "What?"

"Just saying," Soul said, throwing a pleading look to Maka.

"Yeah, Tsubaki," Maka chirped worriedly from her spot on the couch, "Lemme know if you ever need to talk."

"Sure thing, Maka," Tsubaki laughed uncomfortably, "Thank you, Soul. I'm fine though."

"Kay then," Soul began the pleasantries, not exactly egger to stick around.

"WHOO! DIE YOU ZOMBIE BASTARD!" Soul and Maka blanched in their living room.

A vein protruded on Tsubaki's forehead and her malice spiked like gasoline had been thrown on her fire. Her hand squeezed tight enough against the phone for Soul to hear! Glares of hell fire burned their way through the wall and Black Star paused his game for a brief moment, feeling a cold sweat prickle on the back of his neck.

He was back to his zombie slaying soon enough though and Tsubaki ground out between clenched teeth, "Good day, Soul. Thank you for calling, oh and I'll get back to Maka on our day out."

"Sounds good," Soul agreed shakily, his finger already making their way to the _End Call_ button.

"Bye then." Tsubaki said in a voice that was so sweet, so pure so angelic it was demonic.

"Bye," Soul said hurriedly as he ended his call to Tsubaki and threw the phone across the room, earning him a good Maka Chop. Tsubaki on the other hand clicked the phone off and dropped it lifelessly, turning her gaze towards Black Star once again. Then the ticking of the clock registered in her anger clouded mind and she shot a glare in its direction.

Her maternal instincts coming over her, she noted the time and rose to begin dinner. She made her way to the kitchen, her dark aura trailing behind her and nipping at her wave length with Black Star.

This caught said youth's attention, and his hand went to the center of his chest where he felt an itch deep inside. Fiery licks of Tsubaki's fury had their fun inside Black Star's chest, taking his focus from his videogame for a period more than five minutes long.

Black Star blinked confusedly, knowing he wasn't in any danger and yet feeling very much so. He glanced around for signs of a killer but found none, he stretched to try and relieve himself but that was a failure as well. Finally he settled and looked down at his chest warily. He tapped his fist to his ribs cautiously, hoping it would clear his odd itch, but it did not. Suddenly, however, he gasped as his air supply was spliced briefly!

The blue hared Meister placed his hands on the bed before him, breathing in deeply and carefully, testing to see if the odd occurrence would come again. When it didn't however, he sighed in relief, coughed for good measure and went to resume his game.

Then it came _again_! A cut in the flow of air supply that put his body in a moment of tingly shock! Black Star panicked and put a hand to his throat where the air would disappear, fearing the worst with his mind on the topic of zombies.

In the room over, Tsubaki was in the kitchen, glaring down at her victim as she hacked away at an innocent carrot. With shreds of pulverized orange spraying around, Tsubaki locked the carrot in a death grip and brought her knife down relentlessly!

Black Star felt as if he was being murdered from the inside out, gasping and whining like a moron and falling off his bed, to the ground as he gripped his neck.

Tsubaki picked up the pace, feeling a sweet sense of satisfaction from her chopping but not realizing the affect it was having on her partner. She hammered away, catching her neighbors' attention, but they'd grown accustomed to that complex being noisy.

"Done," Tsubaki hissed in a monstrous voice as she took the last chop and decapitated the poor carrot.

Black Star tensed and wailed like a little girl, rolling to and fro to help expel the intensity of the stomach-churning sensations.

The dangerous female looked over the torn and scattered remains of her victim and grinned, struck with another cruel idea. She would make stew. She made her way to the stove, pulled out a large pot from the nearby cabinet and filled it with water. Then she set the pot on the stove and began to assemble the necessary ingredients.

While she did this, Black Star lied lifelessly on the ground, his mouth wide open and his eyes wide with fear. He was confused to say the least, far too confused to properly move himself and so he slithered to the door of his bedroom. He poked his head outside his doorframe and said in a weak and frightened voice:

"T-Ts-Tsubaki?" At his call, the dark haired teen came out from within the kitchen, her hair pulled back in a bun and her figure accented with a worn apron.

"Black Star?" she gasped, her evil side leaving her long enough to allow her to run to him, "Black Star, are you alright?"

Black Star ignored her question however and gripped Tsubaki's hand desperately, his blank eyes meeting hers as he willed himself to deliver the vital message. "T-Tsubaki." She hummed a high note in response, "T-this house…. is haunted."

Tsubaki sat back and blinked, waiting for her Meister to burst into laughter… but he did not. "Haunted?" she repeated disbelievingly, "Really, Black Star?" He nodded vigorously and Tsubaki sighed, "Ok, you've spent too much time in front of the videogame. I'm making dinner so you need to be re- _crap_!"

Black Star flinched when his partner turned in a blur and looked back to the kitchen, "My food!" she screeched. Black Star released her hand and she jumped to her feet, and ran towards the funny-smelling kitchen. "It's not haunted, Black Star," she called to him as she went, "Now go clean up, you're a mess."

Black Star went pale in the face… "Alone?" But Black Star's whimper was lost in the heavy silence of his hall way…

Tsubaki just barely managed to save her creation, wiping the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand as she stepped back to admire her success.

"Black Star," she called with a hand cupped to the side of her mouth, "Dinner?" There was no answer though, and she felt a heat prickle in her chest. With a groan and a stern gaze, she then proceeded to retrieve some bowls for them to eat from and forks to use. She set her meal, taking her seat and waiting patiently for Black Star.

She listened to the clock tick off the seconds and her frustration only grew. She assumed he'd gone back to his game to try for one more battle before dinner or maybe he'd crashed and checked out for the night on his bed. Either way, Tsubaki was not doing well while waiting.

When finally he entered the kitchen, she was less than pleased. Still as rough as he'd looked before, he trudged into the room and hobbled over to the table, plopping down limply.

Tsubaki waited for an explanation of some sorts but he gave none, he didn't even look up to her though it was obvious she waited for a response. So she spoke up, "It took you that long to clean up?"

Black Star was mindless though, resembling the zombies from his videogame even more so than Tsubaki had. He gave her no answer; he simply stared long and blankly at his bowl. Tsubaki offered him one last chance, saying his name sternly but softly, "Black Star?"

Nothing.

She sighed and rose from her seat gracefully, taking in a deep breath and holding it in for a moment. "**BLACK STAR**!" She roared, slamming her palms down on the table on either side of him, effectively scaring the mighty assassin from his seat and onto the floor.

"Geeze Tsubaki, what's your problem?"

"Mine?" Tsubaki gasped in such an offended and angered tone that it brought Black Star up short. "_My_ problem is that my Meister is spending all his time in his bedroom, rooted in front of a screen and living like a mole. Now you're going on about a haunted house and zoning out when I try to talk to you!"

Black Star had already choked on his spit by then, truly and honestly shocked by his partner's outburst.

"_That's_ my problem, any other pointless question you need me to clear up for you, Black Star?" Her voice was shaking the poor boy's rib cage yet still he was able to shake his head in response. "Good, now get off the floor," she snapped.

He shakily made his way to his seat, but was too shell shocked to get back up and fill his bowl with dinner. He looked pleadingly to Tsubaki and she sighed warily, "Honestly…"

She snatched up Black Star's bowl and walked over to the stove, pulling the lid away from the pot to peer into the simmering stew. She knew Black Star hated stew - that was the point of the meal – but for half a second she felt bad. She felt she shouldn't have shouted, she shouldn't have made a meal she knew he'd hate and she shouldn't have been angry he was having fun. Just because she was being ignored didn't give her a reason to be so awful…

Her heart sank and something lodged itself in her throat, she took a calming breath and was in the process of working up the courage to apologize. Then, ever the genius, Black Star spoke up…

"Hey Tsubaki, are you alright?"

"Hm?" Tsubaki peeked over her shoulder cutely, watching Black Star as his finger traced shapes on the table. "Sorry?"

"Are you alright?" He said again, still staring at the table, his eyes hooded and sad looking, "You're so withdrawn lately. You never talk to me, you're so busy watching your chick movies and doing… whatever else it is you do in the day."

Tsubaki gaped at her Meister. Her eyes were wide, her hands were shaking and her soul retreated from his…

"You've been ignoring me lately is all."

That was the last straw. Tsubaki didn't crack, she didn't cry, she didn't snap and she didn't explode. No, far worse, she slipped away and the demonic side of Tsubaki took permanent root.

"I don't know what you mean," Tsubaki answered honestly, reaching for the large spoon and filling Black Star's bowl with the cursed stew. "I don't mean to be neglecting you," she apologized so sweetly it was horrifying.

The anger that filled Tsubaki was too much to contain, too much to resist and too painful to speak of. So, in a thoughtless decision, she opened the cupboard and removed a tall bottle of tabasco sauce. She poured half the contents of the bottle in the already red stew, grinning evilly as she mixed it in with the spoon.

"Now then," She chirped, putting on an innocent face and a soft voice as she handed Black Star his poisoned meal, "Eat up and stop thinking about such depressing things."

The neighbors were especially annoyed that night, having to put up with the tortured screams of Black Star's burning mouth and his wailing all night as he blamed it on the ghost. They'd had to sleep with ear plugs to drown out the noise. However, they'd been the lucky ones, Black Star was the one who had to live with the demon.

* * *

Muwhahaha! Chapter one, geeze I almost feel bad for Black Star. It's not his fault you know, but it's not exactly Tsubaki's fault for feeling that way and wanting some payback.

Well leave me a review, tell me what you think. Or not – don't – it's alright either way for me. I just had fun with this story.

-Iridescent Shadows


End file.
